Naglfar (LWA Ragnarok)
﻿'Naglfar', or best known as Shadow Valkyrie's Faction, are main antagonists of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. They are a small band of witches and Jötunns who conspired to aid Croix in carrying out Ragnarok Plan. While this organization viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. The faction's name was taken from mythological warship of the same name in Norse legends. Core Members *Croix Meridies/Shadow Valkyrie *Trechres *Reaper Volkar *Haggar *Tinkerer *Surtr (LWA Ragnarok) *Shark Tooth (LWA Ragnarok) *Skoll and Hati (LWA Ragnarok) Avatars of Nidhoggr Jormungand, Hel, and Fenrir are 3 celestials on Earth who converted by Nidhoggr as its avatars with pieces of its soul. *Jormungand (LWA Ragnarok) *Hel (LWA Ragnarok) *Fenrir (LWA Ragnarok) Dragon Gods of Muspelheim Dragon Gods are monstrous Muspelheimian Ancient Dragons with elemental powers. They are bred by Fire Titan Surtr as ultimate weapons of war until incapacitated and locked away by Norse Kingdom of Thapoli. Bahamut A powerful water dragon god from Muspelheim and only Dragon God who can manipulate water. Quetzalcoatl A powerful air dragon god from Muspelheim. Grendel A powerful earth dragon god from Muspelheim. Azazel A powerful fire dragon god from Muspelheim. Minions and Allies Noir Apollyons Winged cyborg monsters created by Naglfar from a deadly combination of DNA taken from Ancient Dragon, original Apollyon strain, locust, Slug Hounds, and Jabberwocky, with original Apollyon DNA as the monster's template. Powers and Abilities Created by Naglfar as their battle-capable thralls and magical super-soldiers, Noir Apollyons are advesaries that should not to be underestimated. They possess considerable physical strength, speed, and durability that made them formidable advesary to deal with, able to break through concrete walls and lift heavy objects with ease, easily avoiding projectiles fired on them, and even withstand a single shot of magic bolt. With their wings, they can fly at high speeds and maneuver in the air with incredible agility. Noir Apollyons also possess sharp claws that can cut through steel. Here are following powers and traits derived from DNA of creatures incorporated into Noir Apollyon's, which mostly seen during encounters with these creatures: *360 degree vision and slug-like eyestalks (gained from Slug Hounds' DNA, lost upon evolved into Super and Psycho Variant) *Durable Skin (gained from Ancient dragons' DNA) *Wings (gained from either Jabberwocky or ancient dragons' DNA or both) *Triangular reptillian head with neck frills (gained from Jabberwocky's DNA, the head's development started from Super form and ends upon acquiring Psycho form) *Sharp claws (gained from Jabberwocky's DNA) *Insectoid arms and legs (from locust's DNA) *Moss-producing slime glands (from Slug Hounds' DNA) *Disorienting roar and fiery blast (from Jabberwocky's DNA, the former gained upon developed into Super form and the latter gained upon gaining Psycho form) *Steam-producing neck frill (from Jabberwocky's DNA, gained upon developed into Psycho form) Evolution Stages - Super Noir Apollyons= After consuming enough biomass, a basic Noir Apollyon molted into Super Noir Apollyons where they gained an extra pair of arms and their head become reptillian and triangular in shape almost like Jabberwocky's. The eyes however, retracted back into the skull. The transformation of the head's features is result of their unstable genetic make-up. In this form, they gained new abilities in form of releasing ear-deafening roar that briefly disoriented their foes before attacking them. Special traits: *'Inner Mouth': Noir Apollyon possesses malleable, sinewy flower-like quadripartite inner jaw full of sharp teeth and four whip like tongues that normally furled inside its mouth. The tongue and inner mouth are incredibly powerful, able to constrict and crush a prey multiple times larger than itself. *'Corrosive Saliva': According to Gran Gran, Noir Apollyons possesses saliva that contains digestive acid that allow it to digest the prey slowly just as it bites and devour them. This, combined with their considerable bite force, enable them to chomp through durable alloys. *'Sonic Shriek': Super Noir Apollyons can release ear deafening shriek to disoriented foes and preys alike. *'Invisibility': Wraith Cyberware grafted by Tinkerer on their nervous systems not only enable Naglfar members to control these creatures, but also enable Noir Apollyons to camouflage to their surroundings. Although they can turn almost completely invisible, there are still several signs that can give them away: Whenever they move, magic energy that render their body invisible will cause distortion in the air that, dependent on background conditions, may be quite noticeable. Physical attack or exposure to water and/or electrical surge can interfere the cloaking field or worse, resulted their magitronic augmentations to short-circuit that made them vulnerable. Not only that, sounds of their claws and legs scraping against whatever surface they happen to be crawling along and their sibilant hissing will give away their position to enemies with more acute sense of hearing. - Psycho Noir Apollyons= After evolving further by consuming more biomass, Super Noir Apollyons would evolve into its final stage of evolution, Psycho Noir Apollyon. In this form, their arms become longer and covered by protective exoskeleton that give them insectoid appearance. Their head become greatly resembles Jabberwocky', and even developed frills that can produce steam. Psycho Noir Apollyon who encountered by Akko for the first time was arguably the alpha of Noir Apollyon packs who responsible for murder on Ragnhild. Special traits: *'Sonic Shriek': Psycho Noir Apollyons can release ear deafening shriek to disoriented foes and preys alike. *'Inner Mouth': Noir Apollyon possesses malleable, sinewy flower-like quadripartite inner jaw full of sharp teeth and four whip like tongues that normally furled inside its mouth. The tongue and inner mouth are incredibly powerful, able to constrict and crush a prey multiple times larger than itself. *'Corrosive Saliva': According to Gran Gran, Noir Apollyons possesses saliva that contains digestive acid that allow it to digest the prey slowly just as it bites and devour them. This, combined with their considerable bite force, enable them to chomp through durable alloys. *'Invisibility': Wraith Cyberware grafted by Tinkerer on their nervous systems not only enable Naglfar members to control these creatures, but also enable Noir Apollyons to camouflage to their surroundings. Although they can turn almost completely invisible, there are still several signs that can give them away: Whenever they move, magic energy that render their body invisible will caused distortion in the air that, dependent on background conditions, may be quite noticeable. Physical attack or exposure to water and/or electrical surge can interfere the cloaking field or worse, resulted their magitronic augmentations to short-circuit that made them vulnerable. Not only that, sounds of their claws and legs scraping against whatever surface they happen to be crawling along and their sibilant hissing will give away their position to enemies with more acute sense of hearing. - Tyrant Noir Apollyons= Noir Apollyons that artificially evolved beyond Psycho Noir Apollyon stage. According to Gran Gran, Tyrant Noir Apollyons were created by administrating some sort of "performance enhancer potion" on Psycho Noir Apollyons, resulting them evolves to 4th stage of evolution which dramatically increase their size, strength, speed, agility, and powers derived from DNA of either Pomokai Holoholonas within their genetics, DNA of creatures they consumed, or both. Unfortunately, the artificial evolution with such methods also resulting them forced to endure a prodigious increase in adrenaline, causing the heart to expand and protrude through the chest, which serves as their only weak point. They are noted to be larger than regular Psycho Noir Apollyon as they can grow 6 meters tall, and more resistant to both Witches and Order of Kitsune's conventional weapons and spells. In response of threats that Tyrant Noir Apollyon pose, Order of Kitsune developed Noir Apollyon Hunter to combat this variant. Special traits: *'Inner Mouth': Noir Apollyon possesses malleable, sinewy flower-like quadripartite inner jaw full of sharp teeth and four whip like tongues that normally furled inside its mouth. The tongue and inner mouth are incredibly powerful, able to constrict and crush a prey multiple times larger than itself. *'Corrosive Saliva': According to Gran Gran, Noir Apollyons possesses saliva that contains digestive acid that allow it to digest the prey slowly just as it bites and devour them. This, combined with their considerable bite force, enable them to chomp through durable alloys. *'Invisibility': Wraith Cyberware grafted by Tinkerer on their nervous systems not only enable Naglfar members to control these creatures, but also enable Noir Apollyons to camouflage to their surroundings. Although they can turn almost completely invisible, there are still several signs that can give them away: Whenever they move, magic energy that render their body invisible will cause distortion in the air that, dependent on background conditions, may be quite noticeable. Physical attack or exposure to water and/or electrical surge can interfere the cloaking field or worse, resulted their magitronic augmentations to short-circuit that made them vulnerable. Not only that, sounds of their claws and legs scraping against whatever surface they happen to be crawling along and their sibilant hissing will give away their position to enemies with more acute sense of hearing. }} Sea Witches Sea Witches are a coven of mercenary witches who perpetrated an untold number of murders until captured by the Witches council and imprisoned in the Dark Hold which would later sank into the sea due to a massive tidal wave. However, their jailer, a Leviathan watched over them until Jormungandr overpowered him and freed the Witches. They terrorized underwater Kingdom of Hymir and fought the Manbavarans who sent their daughter away to ensure she was safe. They are least common seen minions of Naglfar. Hel-Draugrs Hel-Draugrs are variant of draugrs reanimated and/or controlled by Hel's magic. They, alongside Apollyons, serves as Naglfar's undead thralls and assault force. In life, Hel-Draugrs are originally either random rogue witches, Acolytes of Nidhoggr, or simply evil warriors from the past animated and controlled by the Nordic Goddess of Death. Some of them are originally evil witches slain by Order of Kitsune's samurais as one of them, which encountered by Akko, recognizes The Order's symbol on her Inari's scabbard and focused her aggression on the young witch and ignores others even after losing her limbs before finally killed. Like other draugrs, Hel-Draugrs retain magical powers they possessed in life and possesses superhuman resilience and strength. Although they are loyal to Naglfar's cause, Hel-Draugrs' loyalty is not absolute: Their true loyalty lies to Hel alone since they reanimated and controlled by her dark powers. No matter how loyal a Hel-Draugr can be to his/her Naglfar commander, he/she can't ignore the command of those who created them. Should Hel will it, the Hel-Draugr will ignore other Naglfar agents' command and follow her instead. Only Croix who aware with this, as she not hesitate to dispose her Hel-Draugr squad as soon as Hel revealed her true color. Apparently, there are discrimination between Sea Witches and Hel-Draugrs. Both groups are unable to get along with each other, constantly insulting and taunting each other whenever they are together. Shark Tooth often had a fight with Hel-Draugrs that either Croix, Skoll, and Hati had to break their fight. Masked Merchants Naglfar agents whose job is to support the organization by illegally selling magic-mechanical weapons to various buyers, from simple crooks to other weapon traders. They are described as witches who dresses in cloaks with feather-like patterns, beaked white mask, black tunic, and leather boots and gloves. They carry a wide selection of weapons inside their backpacks, cloaks, and their flying wagons. They deal with anyone as long as the price is right and the buyers not exposed them to authorities. Masked Merchants possesses average skills in magic. In spite of their knowledge and proficiency with weapons they sell, they refuse to use any of their merchandise due to them only for customers. Acolytes of Nidhoggr A dissolved coven of rogue witches who happened to be predecessors of Naglfar. They are responsible for various inhumane experiments on Pomokai Holoholonas to weaponize them into weapon of mass destruction, but in reality, they sought to harvest essences of Nidhoggr inside them to revive the cosmic serpent and gained its powers. Horrified with the scale of their crimes, witch community issued the order to wipe every single one of them before they could do more damage. It was believed that the lasts of them were wiped out by combined efforts of Chariot, Kur, and Ragnhild, but it's revealed that Haggar, one of the acolytes, survived the battle and guided Naglfar as successor of her coven since the downfall of Acolytes of Nidhoggr being inevitable. Ragnarok Plan Ragnarok Plan is a scheme originally created by Acolytes of Nidhoggr before continued and modified by Croix and Naglfar as a way to break the seal of Grand Triskellion and control the oncoming Ragnarok. Though its execution does not go according to the original plan and some further it for their different personal motivations, the end goal remains the same for all involved: To acquire Grand Triskellion and enacted the Second Ragnarok in controlled conditions before control the whole event and whatever benefits it can give to the faction and the world, and minimise the impact that the apocalyptic event will ultimately have on Earth and in greater extent, the whole Nine Realms. Background Ever since its foundation, Acolytes of Nidhoggr, aided by the mysterious Hel, sought to revive the all-powerful cosmic serpent and instigating the Second Ragnarok out of believing that both Yggdrasil and Nidhoggr should exist in balanced coexistence. Since they learned that Pomokai Holoholonas possesses halves of Nidhoggr, Angolmois, they began to conduct various inhumane experiments on them in hopes of both creating superweapons out of them and harvesting Angolmois inside them. However, due to their aggressive and controversial approach, Witch Community enacted Second Witch Hunt where unlike first Witch Hunt, witches were ordered to kill the Acolytes on sight. This also excabrated with the Acolytes' conflict with Kur the Destroyer that resulted many deaths of their members even before the said Witch Hunt began. Not only that, the coven also have recurring conflict with House of Cavendish and their champion, Blue Valkyrie, one of Elemental Valkyrie of Arcturus. Conflicts with House of Cavendish greatly resented Hel that she developed the strong hatred against the said family, though she only able to personally combat two of them, Bernadette and Diana Cavendish, both of which are bearers of Blue Valkyrie mantle. Continued by Naglfar Croix's betrayal and deception on Chariot and Shiny Flash where she tricked them to use Dream Fuel Magic on the audiences draws the attention of both Hel and surviving Acolytes of Nidhoggr. With the Acolytes realizing that their downfall being inevitable no matter what they did to delay it, and them and Croix have the common goal, through Hel, they decided to join forces with her by forming Naglfar so whilst their coven eventually perished, their plan remained underway with a new faction that continued what they have started. Unbeknownst to Naglfar or even Croix, Hel had her own motives. Rather than aiding both Acolytes and Naglfar for their common goal, she merely using them as disposable pawns that would be discarded once Nidhoggr fully revived and get her hands on Grand Triskellion. With Grand Triskellion, she will conquer the whole Nine Realms with Nidhoggr on her side starting from Midgard. Steps of the Plan With Haggar's guidance, and Croix's magitronics, Naglfar began formulating their Ragnarok Plan in earnest: *Harvest enough Angolmois from different 100 races of Pomokai Holoholonas. *Unearthed and collect scattered remains of Nidhoggr around the world so both remains and harvested Angolmois would be used reform Nidhoggr's body via Impure Clone Magic. *Studying the Shiny Rod and used the collected data to create Noir Rod both to forcefully unlock the seal of Grand Triskellion and as husk for revived Nidhoggr. The creation of Noir Rod was succesful after 14 attempts that led to creation of Inferno Rods. *Combined both Grand Triskellion and Noir Rod to revive and control Nidhoggr as means to control Second Ragnarok and minimize its impact to Nine Realms. Known Technologies and Arsenals Tinkerer's Designs Helhest Ship The prototypical mobile base which doubles research facility, and warship for Naglfar. Designed by Tinkerer herself, its appearance struck fear into hearts of Pomokai Holoholonas and those who opposed them, and had greater might than mankind' strongest battleships. Though only one Helhest that created by Tinkerer, the leaking of the ship's exercise data and schematics on the black market, and the ship's own deadly capacities disturbed both Kitsune Clan and Yggdrasil Armada that by the time both factions join forces, they improved both offensive and defensive capabilities of Supercarrier Susanoo ships so they can combat Helhests' derivatives. During its construction, Croix intended the ship to be designed as both mobile base and research facility without much armaments as part of Ragnarok Plan, but Hel and Tinkerer gives it offensive and defensive capabilities that made it doubles as combat vessel, much to her dismay. Powered by massive amounts of Noir Fuel Spirit Devices, Helhest had everything it need to wage war: Phased array radar, a rail gun mounted at the command tower, 2 anti-tank missile launchers, 2 anti-ship missile launchers, 2 cluster missile launchers, durable hulls, and a row of energy cannons on the sides. Helhest also possesses two configurations: One is its default VTOL aircraft carrier form and another is its 3-legged, colossal horse-like mecha form. Helhest is more dangerous in its mecha form due to it capable in using it bulk and mobility to devastating effect by intentionally trampling or kicking enemies on ease even with the 4th leg that left incomplete and equipped with charged particle cannon inside its mouth. Helhest also had been built to allow for a minimal crew and was largely automated. It was designed to be controlled by a single person if necessary. The ship eventually destroyed during the battle against Witches of Midgard and Kur's Team who had sabotaged it from the inside. Elemental Masondrones The Tinkerer has invented an array of weapons and devices for Nalfgars, but all of them paled in comparison to her latest invention: Elemental Masondrone Unit (shortened as EM Units), 5 specialized experimental Masondrones that can harness 5 elemental forces. Four of them, Aeros, Flaemis, Erthys, and Aquans, defected from the Tinkerer but were captured and absored by the Metal Elemental as punishment for defying the Tinkerer. It was only when Akko tricked Ultimate Elemental into separating himself from his brothers allowing her to use a Heat Spell in a volcano to destroy Metal Elemental once and for all. Aquans thanked the Witches for their rescue, but it, Aeros, Flaemis, and Erthys went into hiding until Tinkerer was brought to justice. Tinkerer originally planned to mass-produced this masondrones, but decided against it with Metal's rampage and them developed capability to differientiate good and evil. They (with exception of Metal) later become honorary members of Yggdrasil Armada. Metal/Keizer Elemental The prototype of Elemental Masondrones. Metal was the most cruel of all the EM Units and the most dangerous. Despite the first success of the Tinkerer in creating Elemental Masondrones, he is jealous of his younger brothers and won't hesitate to take opportunity in taking over their tasks. According to Aeros, Tinkerer was disturbed by his cruelty more than him and his brothers failed her that everytime she sent him and his brothers carried out her bidding, she's more focused in watching over Metal most in case he went out of control. Even Kur, who had repeatedly clashed with the EM Unit found that Metal is the worst compared to his more reasonable brothers. Soon, his jealousy grew and corrupted its programming where he forcefully absorbed his brothers into himself becoming the Ultimate Elemental. His defects become apparent once Akko tricked Ultimate Elemental into separating himself from his brothers, he went berserk and absorb metals and machinery around him into a 3-headed robotic wyvern. It took combined efforts of all EM Units and Witches of Midgard to weakened and defeated him. His rival is Akko. Aeros Also Known as Air Elemental Unit. Aeros is by the book and was a powerful tactician that rivaled many generals of the past. However, it was only exposed to the outside world that he has started to wonder if there was logic in the mission. Due to his clash with Lotte that he learned the concept of freedom that he rallied most of his brothers to escape their creator. His rival is Lotte. Erthys Also Known as Earth Elemental Unit. A powerful bruiser who prefers to use his fists rather than his element but when he does uses it, be warned of earthquakes. Although he is simple minded compared to his brothers. His rival is Sucy and Jasminka. Flaemis Also Known as Fire Elemental Unit. Flaemis' short temper is as bad as Akko's, but like Akko, has a soft spot for his brothers and was the first to question their mission. Prone to fighting with Metal. His rival is Diana. Aquans Also known as Water Elemental Unit. He is the laid back of the team but behind it all lies a cunning warrior. Wherever he goes, floods follow. His rival is Amanda. Wraith Cyberware Tinkerer's magitronic invention that allowed either her or Croix to control Apollyons to do her bidding with Magitronic Smartphone. This augmentation composed of magitronic machines grafted onto nervous systems, usually near the stem of the brain. True to its name, Wraith Cyberware also gave any creature that given this augmentation ability to perfectly blend in their surroundings and even turn colors like grootslangs, allowing them to sneak up on targets or remain undetected on standby. Magic Blaster Staf Magitronic staff that fires concentrated bolts of magic energy which Diana noted having similar properties with Extermination Spell's bolts. Magic Mace Launcher Magical bazooka that fires volatile mace ball that explodes upon impact. Shuriken Launcher Specialized guns that fires Thapolian Shurikens. Magic Web Gun Grenade pistol-like weapon that shoots enchanted bolts that releases magical web upon hitting the target, ensnaring them. Berserker Cube A cube that can transform into a suit of armor which characteristics derived on Noir Fuel Spirit Devices. Like the latter, it is powered by nearby source of emotions it automatically absorb and converted into magical power that activating it. True to its name, the armor induces berserker rage on those who wear it to some degree, sometimes making them losing themselves by rage. One of these cubes were confiscated by Diana from a punk who tried to use it against her at the town, but during the brief struggle, she unintentionally damage it and as result, it later malfunctions and possessed her until freed by Akko during their sparring session. Croix's Designs Noir Fuel Spirit Devices Small magitronic devices created by Croix in order to absorb emotional energy and convert it into magical power. Upon formed Naglfar, these artifacts later developed into both weapons and instruments for Ragnarok Plan These devices are small and very numerous cubes that have a different color depending on the type of emotional energy they find absorbed (Red: anger - yellow: joy - blue: sadness - purple: hate - turquoise: fear - green: anxiety). Being close to strong emotional energy, these devices are able to absorb it and turn it into powerful magical energy. Depending on how much emotional energy they have, they will produce greater magical power. According to Croix's research, anger is the emotion that produces the most power. There are 4 variants of them: *'Standard Variant': Basic variant of NFS device that can merge into monsters including trolls, bird monsters, reptile beast and giant spider under user's command as well as entered objects in order to manipulate and mutate it. This variant is the most often used by Croix. *'Knight Variant': Weaponized version of Noir Fuel Spirit Device that instead of monsters, they merged into various weapons and armors of user's choice such as arm blade, particle cannon, energy missile launcher, shield, etc. Since this variant designed solely for combat, they are more durable than Standard variant. This variant was developed with help of Tinkerer. *'Magatsu Hiruko': Experimental variant that merged into replica of Noir Hiruko, only with better abilities. Croix can merged with the device to personally control it from the inside. Destroyed by Lost Soul Biri Biri. *'Medic Variant': Rather than merged into monsters or weapons, this NFS device variant radiated special magic energy that can heal most severe injuries, reattached severed limbs, and regenerated missing tissues. Croix stated that this variant saved her life many times as it help her recovered from injuries she sustained over the course of her hunt for Pomokai Holoholonas. This variant was developed with help of Tinkerer. Noir Rod Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:OC